Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
Poster.jpg}}Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The gang travel to a remote town to stay at the La Serena Spa, to relax Shaggy after a scary experience in a haunted mansion. There, they meet Mr. Hubley who works there. Shaggy asks if there is anything to eat, and Hubley says no, but there is a barbecue in town. The gang goes to the barbeque, and all but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go off to see the paleontological dig of Professor Svankmajer. Shaggy and Scooby are too full to walk right away. When they set out, a lizard steals a biscuit from them, causing Scooby to go after it. He meets the Phantosaur and runs away. Later, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Phantosaur and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, Professor Svankmajer shows the rest of the gang over the dig, and Velma meets Svankmajer's student, Winsor. She instantly sees him as a soul mate and they plan to go out on a date. Back at the spa, Shaggy is in terrible shape after his fright. Mr. Hubley helps with aromatherapy, assisted by Scooby-Doo adding a Scooby Snack to the aromas. Shaggy becomes more calm, but freaks out again when Mr. Hubley tells them the legend of the Phantosaur. The legend says the Phantosaur was summoned by native Americans to drive out Spanish conquistadors, but it turned on them instead. Hubley has an advanced hypnosis machine with a hologram projector. He hypnotizes Shaggy to become fearless and unstoppable when he heard the word "bad," and to switch back to normal when he hears it again. Then he orders Shaggy to forget everything; Hubley himself is affected by the hypnosis and he can't remember the key word for Shaggy. Daphne, Fred, and Velma go back to the dig to look for clues. Velma is so lovestruck that she's not much use. She misses an obvious clue about many footprints going to a part of the cave where Winsor says they never go. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant and start to eat it out of business. Then a biker gang comes in. Shaggy accidentally squirts the contents of a hot-dog bun on one of the bikers, who grabs him. Shaggy wets his pants. The biker says something about how he's going to get hurt "bad." Suddenly Shaggy is fearless. He knocks all of them out. Then the gang leader, Tex, arrives and challenges him to a motorcycle race on Dead Man's curve. Shaggy confidently accepts, even though he's never ridden a motorcycle before. As Tex leaves, he says he won't kill Shaggy "bad." Suddenly back to normal, Shaggy is terrified of the challenge he just accepted. That night, Daphne decides to give him motorcycling lessons, because she drove a motorcycle when she was five. Shaggy and Tex have a motorcycle race, and Shaggy hears "bad" just in time and almost wins, until aPhantosaur shows up and he thinks in his mind that the monster must think it's so "bad," which is enough to make him cowardly again and get chased. Eventually, they figure out that there were two phantosaurs and they were robots. The culprits were two mining company employees who wanted the silver they found in the area, which they couldn't get to because of the paleontologists. Then, they get attacked by more dinosaurs and a fire-breathing Phantosaur, and learn that it was Professor Svankmajer and Winsor, much to Velma's dismay. They had found a complete dinosaur encased in quartz crystal, a beautiful and priceless find, and they wanted to keep it for themselves. They wanted to scare everyone off so they could dig it out and take it away. They disguised four other graduate students in velociraptor costumes, and created the larger fire-breathing Phantosaur with an advanced holographic projector (stolen from Hubley's hypnotism room), and paint-stripper devices that blasted super-heated air for the fire effects. While they are underground, the dynamite charges Svankmajer set to blast free the dinosaur crystal go off (because Daphne left a paint-stripper on and the heat lit the fuses). Shaggy's hypnotic bravery comes in again, until Daphne praises him that he's "not bad." Shaggy has to complete the rest of the escape on sheer guts, and with some help from his new biker friends. Svankmajer and Winsor are arrested, but Velma says she will date Winsor again when he gets out of jail. They then go back to La Serena Spa and Mr. Hubley tries to un-hypnotize Shaggy, accidentally turning the entire gang into Shaggys. The gang driving away in the "Mustard" Machine, debating who is the real Shaggy. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Fennekin, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), Clover, Sam, Alex, Britney, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gagdetinis, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Jake Long, Trixie Carter, Spud, Fu Dog, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Zoycite, Malachite, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Lucemon, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Grizzle, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. Transcript /Transcript}} Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone *Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Michele Knotz as Misty, Jessie * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Bill Rogers as Brock * Haven Pascall as Serena * Eileen Stevens as Fennekin * Mona Marshall as Doraemon, Terriermon, Lucemon * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Greg Cipes as Caleb * Serena Berman as Elyon * Steven Blum as Blunk * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki and Sneech * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Jennifer Hale as Sam * Andrea Baker as Clover * Katie Griffin as Alex/Raye/Sailor Mars * Stephanie Broschart as Britney * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones and misc. bikers * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Shaky Joe * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Cathy Cavadini as Faith * John DiMaggio as Fritz, GPS and misc. bikers * Michael Gough as Mr. Babbit, Blair, Grad Student #1 and misc. bikers * Matthew Gray Gubler as Winsor * Finola Hughes as Professor Svankmajer * Maulik Pancholy as Doctor * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tex, Cop #2, Grad Student #3 and misc. bikers * Fred Willard as Mr. Hubley * Dave Wittenberg as Cop #1, Grad Student #2, Policeman and misc. bikers * Gwendoline Yeo as Ms. Fetich Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers